


Once in a lifetime

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World, lucaya, riarkle - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love, Riarkle, Summer rommance, girl meets world - Freeform, gmw, lucaya - Freeform, major riarkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Lucas and Farkle are in a different school from the girls. Lucas and Maya are dating.</p><p>She dragged me to that party. She spent most of it making out with Lucas. I just sat there listening to the music. I'm glad she took me though. Even if I was bored. I wouldn't have met him otherwise. He was really sweet. </p><p>It all started with a party. Where will it end and what will make them get there.<br/>Riley and Farkle meet at a party. They have the whole summer to get to know each other. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @riarkle_in_the_media to find the best fanfics, accounts, playlists and videos

Once in a lifetime 1

Chapter 1: The beginning 

I was standing in a corner with my vodka and coke red solo cup. I was starting to regret saying yes to coming to this party but Maya dragged me. She had gone somewhere looking for her boyfriend Lucas. She loved him but it was hard for her because they weren't in the same school.  
I liked Lucas. He was good for her. She met him at a party. A year ago. Actually, this party. Jane had a party every year to celebrate the summer. I was officially out of school. I'm a senior now. One more year until Yale or MIT or maybe Harvard. I haven't decided. Maya's going to either Juilliard or the San Francisco Art school it depends where she's accepted.  
A girl was throwing up in the flower vase to my left. She laughed until she fell over. She was laughing in a high pitched screech. I rolled my eyes. I was about to take another sip when I realized my cup was empty.  
I walked back to the kitchen and got myself a beer. The house was big for New York. I liked Jane. She knew everyone without being popular. I watched a couple bicker about something or other.  
It made me sad I was alone. Charlie and I had broken up a month ago. I realized I wasn't into him like I used to. Our kisses just didn't make my stomach flutter like it used to. I wanted to fall in love.  
I walked back to the living room and sat on the sofa. People had started leaving, probably went to to Times Square. It was a tradition for some. Maya walked towards me dragging Lucas behind her. A cute guy was following them. His hair was a light brown, eyes a deep blue. The three reached me. Maya shooed the couple kissing next to me and sat there instead. Lucas said hi and sat next to her. The boy looked at me awkwardly, he ran his hand through his hair. I felt myself blush as he smiled at me so I turned to Maya. Lucas answered my interrogatory look by saying simply:  
"This is Farkle." I looked at him and back "I asked him to come. He was gonna stay home and watch Harry Potter all night."  
"Hey!" He protested, but didn't argue with.  
"We were thinking you could keep him company while me and Lucas... Explore the house." Maya giggled as Lucas grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. Farkle looked at me and sat down without taking his eyes off me.  
"So you like Harry Potter?" I asked trying to make conversation.  
"Yeah. You?"  
"I prefer the books. I love the last one."  
"No the fifth one is the best." He seemed to relax  
"The one where Sirius dies? No way! The one where Voldemort dies is way way better!!"  
We talked about films and books for the next hour. He was funny and really smart. When I say smart I mean smart. He was a genius. I liked him, he was...interesting.

•~#~#~#~•

Lucas and Maya were ahead of us holding hands. We were walking behind them in silence. From time to time we exchanged a few comments on the city. Maya was sleeping at mine tonight seeing as her mom and Shawn were out. My parents were with their friends and Auggie was at Eva's. They thought we were home eating popcorn and talking about everything. We arrived at the door. Maya and Lucas started making out. Farkle rubbed his neck awkwardly. It was weird. I glanced at Maya and then back at him. He was staring at me. I asked out of nowhere:  
"Do you want my number?"  
He blushed and mumbled a yes. I took the phone he gave me and entered my phone number. I gave it back to him and told him to text me. He stuttered and finally gave up.  
"This was fun. I hope I see you soon." He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but instead nodded and turned to Lucas. They broke apart and said goodbye.

•~#~#~#~•

"So?"  
"So what?" I asked  
"What did you think?"  
"Of Farkle?" She nodded "He was nice."  
"Nice?" She scoffed  
I blushed. He was more than nice.  
He was in the same school as Lucas. He was an only child, his dad ran a multi-million dollar company. He was passionate about science and he wanted to rule the world. He was bullied like me. He was funny and really cute. I kinda wish he'd ask me out but he didn't. Maybe he didn't like me like that.  
Maya and I fell asleep watching Pride+Prejudice+Zombies. She didn't ask me again but dhe was smirking the rest of the evening. I'm glad she dragged me to that party.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: The first few chapters of this story are short. I'm sorry.  
> Second: it's the summer for me so I can write often. I will probably post chapters a lot so don't worry.  
> Third: please leave comments or kudos.

Once in a lifetime 2

Chapter 2: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

"Eeeeeeeee!!" I screeched. I couldn't help myself. Since the party Farkle and I had exchanged texts and calls. I hadn't seen him but we were going to see each other today. Maya and Lucas wanted to go to the beach so they compromised and decided to go to the open swimming pool. She invited a few friends and told Lucas to bring some friends of his. He's bringing Farkle. In total we'll be ten. I was getting ready. Just casual clothing. A pair of shorts, a red tank top, and a pair of blue small healed sandals.  
Maya was wearing a red dress and red flip flops. I was so exited. I tried hiding it but my excitement got the better of me.  
"Thank you Maya!" I said  
"For what? She asked  
"For setting me up with Farkle."  
She giggled, and told me to forget about it. I wasn't going to forget about it. I really liked him.

•~#~#~#~•

Farkle's POV (point of view)  
The sunlight reflected of the pool water and onto her hair. She was gorgeous. Her eyes were closed and she tilted her head towards the sky. I wanted to kiss her so badly in that moment. I hadn't seen her for six days but we had texted non stop. I'd only seen her at the party but I felt like I already knew her. She had an 8 year old brother called August, she loved painting purple cats, she has been best friends with Maya since they were 6 and she'll do anything for her friends. I wanted to ask her on a date but I just couldn't bring myself to ask her. I was afraid that if she knew what I used to be like she would refuse. I wore turtle necks and orange things. I was weird. I spent the past three years changing. For the better. She sat there legs in the water hands behind her, holding her up. She looked like an angel.  
Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at me. I quickly looked away. She laughed, got up, stood by the edge and dove. It was perfect. She was like a dolphin. When she entered the water there was no splash. Her head popped out of the water in front of me. She looked at me with a malicious grin. She grabbed my ankles and pulled me under the water. We went to the bottom of the pool and thats when I felt the floor, I opened my eyes. It was blurry but I could make out her faces not far from mine. She was smiling and her eyes were closed. I wanted to kiss her but than I needed air and apparently so did she because we both went up at the same time.  
She was laughing.  
"I will get my revenge. You do know that right?" I said chuckling.  
She went under and I felt something tugging at me feet. I gave a little kick and when she came up she was holding your nose.  
"Oh my god! Did I kick you?"  
"Yes." She said. She looked upset but I could see her smile. She finally let go of her face and thats when I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down under. Both our eyes were open. I thought about kissing her but realized it's way too soon. I don't know if I could have survived it if she pushed me away or started spitting in disgust. She looked into my eyes waiting for something but then shook her head and went under water swimming to the middle of the pool. I joined her. She looked at me with a smile but her eyes were sad.  
"What's wrong Riley?" I asked.  
She was about to say something when her friend Lemon (yes that's the name of a girl) called her over. She apologized and left to join Lemon and the other girls.  
Lucas called me over. I glanced one last time to see what Riley was doing. Lucas called me over again. I joined him. As usual he jumped right to it.  
"Ask her out."  
I was taken aback.  
"Wh-What?" I asked  
"I can tell you like her and ... Nothing... Anyway, when are you asking her out?"  
"I-I I don't know..."  
"I say do it now." intervened Zay.  
Why was Zay telling me what to do? He was right though. I liked her and the worst thing that could happen is her saying no and laughing in my face. I had to be courageous. I took a deep breath and swam to Riley. I was possibly more afraid then I'd ever been but I gulped down my fear and said possibly in a mumble.  
"Can I talk to you?"  
Riley looked at me with big eyes and then looked around. The other girls were giggling. I was probably extremely red.  
She nodded starting to blush. We "swam" to a spot where no one could hear them.   
"Listen, Riley, I like you and I-I wondered if-if..." Deep breath. "If you might want to go out sometime?"  
She looked at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I was starting to panic when I noticed her cheeks go crimson red. She started smiling and then she threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck. She whispered in my ear.  
"Yeah, of course. Thanks for asking. I don't know if I would have had the courage."  
She backed away blushing again. My heart skipped a beat. She smiled at me. I knew something bad was going to happen. I was right. She put her head under water and grabbed my feet again. Of course I sunk, like the first time.   
When we were under she opened her eyes and looked at me. 

We talked after we left the swimming pool. We decided to meet for dinner and a movie tomorrow.  
I walked her home and when she closed the door I felt happy. 

•~#~#~#~•

When I went home that night my parents weren't home. No big surprise. I liked Riley I'm glad Lucas brought me to the Party. Since Smackle and I broke up I've kind of been no fun. Maybe Riley would change that.


End file.
